Resident Naruto
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto is saved by Leon who becomes his adoptive brother and they work with Ada, Chris, Clair, Piers and Jake to save Konoha and Raccoon City from a Zombie apocolypse
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Resident Naruto

Chapter 1: Arrival of Leon

It cuts to Sarutobi and Chris Redfield talking while Naruto was sitting with Leon "I'd like to adopt Naruto as my Little Brother." Said Chris "Really?" said Naruto "C'mere Naruto, and give your big brother a hug!" said Chris as Naruto hugged his adoptive brother and they leave Konoha

8 years later, Naruto is now 14 years old and Tails is 13, Naruto now wore a Kevlar Bulletproof vest and he had a Combat Knife in a holster on his back and he had 2 desert eagle .42s and an AK-47 "Let's go Naruto." And the 2 enter the Chunin exams, and Sasuke spoke "What in the name of Davy Crockett's sweat covered foxskins are you wearing?" and Naruto said "This is a Kevlar Bulletproof Vest, capable of protecting one from Gunfire." And Sasuke said "Interesting, so how was your training with your adoptive older brother?" said Sasuke and Tails said "He went to Raccoon City, United States, and went to the Raccoon City Police Department for S.T.A.R.S Training, thus, he is now an expert in firearms and, thanks to that training his and my scenes are enhanced for combat against the Umbrella Corporation." Said Tails "What's that?" said Kiba "The Umbrella Corporation was a giant conglomerate which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment along with top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a malevolent paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes MH-6 'Little Bird' attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. Thus it made a virus called the T-Virus, which turns the person into a zombie! The Zombies can only be killed with a shot to the head. Their leader goes by the name Albert Wesker, a manufactured Superhuman." Said Tails as Sakura said "WHAT!? AW MAN! IF THE T-VIRUS IS UNLEASHED ON KONOHA, ZOMBIES ARE GONNA KILL US!" and Tails said "There's no need to raise your voice Sakura-chan." As a man walked in and attacks Naruto "Jack Krauser. Should've known you'd follow me and Leon to Konoha." He said And Krauser's arm mutates into a blade! "Using the T-Virus Plaga to gain power? That's a new low for you." And Naruto duels him with his combat knife and sliced Krauser's knife arm off "Avada…Kadava." Said Naruto as he shoots Krauser in the head with his Desert Eagle. 42 and Sasuke said "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but thanks, if he came near Me, I'd be a goner! I think we could be good pals!" he said as he shook Naruto's hand and Sakura said "Ok, my classmate and love interest are now friends, this is freaking me OUT!" as Ino said "I'd never seen the day they had become pals." And the Villagers said "The Demon and an Uchiha being friends? Either he brainwashed the Uchiha or-"said a man "He saved his life from an Ex S.T.A.R.S Member." Said Sarutobi and Sasuke arrived back to Konoha wearing a Camo shirt, a bulletproof vest, a combat knife, and a Magnum and is seen practicing with the magnum Naruto gave him


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto vs X-Virus Danzo

Resident Naruto

Chapter 2: Naruto vs. X-Virus Danzo

"What are we going to do now that the Uchiha is friends with the Demon?" said a man "That's Easy…Kill. Them. Both." Said Danzo Shimura until Tsunade holds out a handgun "Yeah, I don't think so fruitloop." And shoots Danzo in the eye "AUGGGHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHH! OWWWWWW!" Screamed the man "As of Now the Civilian Council is disbanded, now all of you get out before I shoot you all." Said Tsunade as the Members, including Danzo ran out Screaming

Elsewhere Danzo was holding a vial of green serum "My Precious X-Virus, nobody can separate us now." And he injects himself with it and his muscle mass and body mass expanded and he sprouts 2 more arms and his hands become claws, he looked like 3rd form William Birkin with a Xenomorph Head that has only one Sharingan eye on its head, his hands all have 5 fingers and he storms twards the 3 "**Demonnnnnnn…." **He growled as he walked towards them "Is that…Danzo?" said Sasuke and they start shooting him until a man arrived "Jake?" said Naruto and Sasuke spoke "Who's Jake?" and Naruto said "Jake Muller, known as Jake Wesker, who is the son of the late Albert Wesker." And Sasuke spoke "Wow." And Jake spoke "Let's shoot this loser!" and they shot him in the head until Danzo, fell over dead and 2 adults arrived "Naruto!" the man spoke and the Woman spoke "My son! Are you Ok? Did these men hurt you?" and Naruto said to Kushina "It's Ok, mom, these are my godbrothers, Leon, Jake, Chris and my Godsister Claire." And Kushina said "I know them! We worked together in the S.T.A.R.S Team!" and Minato spoke "What does S.T.A.R.S Stand for?" and Naruto spoke "Special Tactics and Rescue Squadron." And Minato said "Me and your mother worked with them, we even helped Chris try to impress Jill. And one time it ended with me, Kushina and Chris getting slapped across the face." And Danzo's body began to mutate, he attached to a wall and he looked like the mutated Ramon Salazar and he spoke in a demonic voice "**I'm going to enjoy seeing you die!**" and Naruto starts shooting Danzo until Minato grabbed a sniper rifle from Naruto's back and shot him in the head "_Buenos Noches, _Loser." Said Minato as Danzo dried up and cracked before dissolving away and the 7 heroes walked home


End file.
